loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriella Montez
'Gabriella Montez '''is a Pre-Law major and singer in the original High School Musical trilogy. Her best friends are Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nielsen, and she is the love interest of Troy Bolton. High School Musical Gabriella meets Troy at a ski lodge celebrating the new year when the karaoke host asked who wanted to sing next but nobody volunteered, the guys behind the spotlights chose her and a guy named Troy Bolton to sing next and upon the crowd reaction they had a great performance doing a duet together after the song ended they introduced themselves and continued to talk even after the new year before they left to go back home they exchanged their numbers. But before Troy could ask her where she lived, she left. Ater Christmas break, Gabriella transfer to East High the same school Troy attends. During homeroom Troy wasn't sure that it was Gabriella until he rang up her phone and had got both of them in detention. One day while exploring the school without Taylor, she went into the theater and was able to see what musical was going on. She also ran into Troy who gave his friends and fellow basketball teammates the slip to check out the theater. There, they was able to see the class presidents and thespians, Ryan and Sharpay Evans who did the musical number great. After the class was over they saw a girl named Kelsi Nielsen who dropped her stuff, upon helping they found out the the number they sang was the Evans' version and offered to hear the true version in which they accepted and they also sang as well. Their performance shocked Ms. Darbus so well that they gave them a callback. The next day Status Quo began to break as people found out about her and Troy singing. This also shocked Sharpay and Ryan as well. Days went by and her and Troy worked on another song together for the callback. Things were going well until Taylor was trying to convince her to forget about Troy and the callback and worry about the Decathlon. When it didn't seem to work Taylor showed her a live video of Troy addressing his friends and fellow basketball that he's for the team and that she was some girl he met. Saddened and heartbroken, she told Troy to forget about her and the callbacks. Unbeknownst to her and Troy, both of their best friends Chad and Taylor set them up so that at the moment Troy breaks into saying what they wanted to hear, They would show Gabriella what he said. Days went by and they still haven't talked to each other. Taylor went to apologize to her on her part of the set up but Gabriella thought that it was Troy who said that and to his own free will. That night, Troy also knew from his friends that they set him up and spoke to Gabriella to make up as they did to continue going for the callbacks. However the problem soon emerged, when the callbacks were rescheduled at the same time as Troy's Basketball Championship Game and Gabriella's Scholastic Decathlon. They found out from Kelsi that it was Ryan and Sharpay to convince Ms. Darbus to reschedule it at that time. They came up with a plan to sabotage both of their events in order to make the callbacks so with the Decathlon and Championship Game on hold, Troy and Gabriella performed their audition and had won the casting roles for the winter musicale. After that they both had won their events and was able to celebrate. High School Musical 2 With summer being here Gabriella and Troy had all summer to spend. However they were trying to look for jobs as well. They were able to get jobs along with the rest of the Wildcat junior-to-senior class at the Evans' country club Lava Springs. While Troy wait tables, Gabriella was on Lifeguard duty. Soon enough they ran into Kelsi, who had heard about the Mid-Summer's Night Talent Show and wanted everyone to perform. On top of that she made a song for Gabriella and Troy to sing. Days later Troy was having a tough time toggling his friends events and missing dates with her as reps for the U of A was there and how he got promoted to being a golf teacher, and as Taylor's belief that he will be singing with Sharpay for a scholarship there as well as Ryan who confirms it when Sharpay ditched him for Troy to sing the song that was meant for Troy and Gabriella, Gabriella had doubts about him. Soon after she along with Chad, Taylor, and the other wildcats along with Ryan had came up with a number for the talent show. However it seemed to be the last straw for Gabriella when it was mentioned by Mr. Fulton that the the Wildcats were to work on that night of the show. But knowing who was the real mastermind behind it, she confronted Sharpay. With her summer ruined, she ended up quitting her job and breaking up with Troy. While Gabriella stayed home events happened back at Lava Springs, Troy after finding out that the Wildcats aren't performing went back to being a waiter and refused to sing with Sharpay, after apologizing to his fellow Wildcats, Ryan insisted on Troy singing with Sharpay in which Troy told her that he would under the condition that The Wildcats could perform as well. When Sharpay agreed, Ryan and Kelsi had Taylor to get Gabriella as they were performing the number Ryan had worked on. Once the performance was done they all celebrated as they won the show with Ryan sharing the Star Dazzle Award with the rest of the Wildcats. Troy and Gabriella got back together and was able to enjoy the rest of the summer as well as being able to finally share a kiss with each other. High School Musical 3 Gabriella was there to cheer for Troy and his team as they were playing in the basketball championships again and was able to celebrate after they won. With graduation coming Troy and Gabriella were spending as much time as they could. She along with Troy and the rest of the Wildcats was doing one final musicale called Senior Year. However tension builds as Gabriella got accepted early into Stamford University. She wanted to stay and graduate properly but Troy didn't want to see her pass her opportunity up. She ended up leaving. Upon the day of the prom Troy surprised her by showing up and since they couldn't be back by then to go to the prom they had their own prom right there and danced together. Soon after Troy told her that even if he didn't want her to pass up the opportunity to be in college he didn't want East High their friends and the Wildcats to be left without her properly saying goodbye yet. On the night of the play they rushed as fast as they could to catch the second act and they were able to get there in time to finish their number that Sharpay and Troy's protégé, Jimmie Zara had started. After the play was over Troy announce that he has chosen basketball, theater, and the University of California Berkley for those two passions. But mostly he said that he chose the person who has inspired his heart, (Which happens to be Gabriella.) which is why he chose a school that was approximately 32.7 miles from her. Gabriella was happy to hear that and she was proud for Kelsi and Ryan who got into Juilliard, Taylor who got into Yale, and Chad and Sharpay who got into U of A. And at the end of the school year she was there along with her fellow senior wildcats celebrating their graduation. Gallery Troy & Gabriella.jpg|Troy and Gabriella singing ''The Start of Something New. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Love at First Sight Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Opposing Faction Category:Humans Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest